Black Clover Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to the Black Clover Wiki. Please take your time to read this page as you start editing, to find more about this page, as well as some rules to follow in order to maintain organized and clean articles. Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. Other important pages to note when editing articles: Project:Layout Guide - A guide to layout and structure of articles. As you know, all wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain clean and neatly organized articles. Black Clover Wiki has a style that it uses to keep pages looking in a similar fashion. Below are some of the guidelines that we use here for such purposes. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Perspective * In-Universe: Articles should be written with In-Universe wording. Phrases like "in chapter 7" or "in the first arc of the series" out of sentences. These articles include all characters, magic, and chapters. Basically, any article that has information based around the contents of the site, is an in-universe article. Occasionally, it may be necessary to mention the manga or anime in an "in-universe" article. This will be allowed, but only on a case-to-case basis. Pictures and Video For specific, detailed guidelines regarding the upload and use of images and videos for this wiki, please see the image policy. Content Official Language The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is an English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English (with exception to the Japanese content required via technique, powers, or skill names determined by the content of the series). This includes articles, forum posts, blogs, and talk pages. If a user's second language is English and they are not apprised of correct grammar and sentence structure we can only ask that you have someone help you with the content you wish to provide here as editing will be extremely difficult if you cannot properly understand or converse with others in the community. Such edits would likely end up undone as they cannot be understood. Spelling in Words There are many different types of English; such as: American English and British English. To prevent this from leading to conflicts, Black Clover Wiki chose American English as our main form of English. For more information, please see the examples below. Also see American and British English spelling differences on Wikipedia. Biography The Biography section should be written in a chronological manner. If there is any content introduced in recent chapters or other forms that consist of background information or information of his/her past for a certain character, this information will be integrated in such a way that the entire section would still maintain the forward flow of the character's stories. Thus, everything is written in present tense. Trivia The Trivia section is for actual relevant proven facts related to the article. Fan speculation and "what ifs/maybe" as well Junk Trivia type of information is not to be included in this section. Talk Pages The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. General conversations, questions, and speculations are to be only placed in forums (see Forum). Quotes The Quotes section is for relevant quotes that showcase the character's personality or personal feelings. Not for random words that anyone could have said in the same situation. Also while there is cursing in Black Clover series, it is only necessary to use it in the quotes section in use with relevant quotes. Adding non-relevant quotes with random curse words and or just putting down random curse words that may have been said is not acceptable. Page Edits * When trying to create a new page, an admin must be notified firsthand about the content of the page. This is to decide whether the page could potentially be a stub, which should be avoided if possible. Creating a draft within the user's personal page would be a good way to propose for a new page. * There is only one format to be used on the site, a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles including tiered or numbered styles are too complex and prone to disorder and are not supported here. * Please refrain from adding ambiguous content to the articles. While there is possibly more reason to believe where the information is going to lead, until confirmed it is not supported. In other words while we as users may have a reason to logically believe where a story is going or what someone in the story will do, we in fact do not know until it has happened. *If something is added to an article it must be referenced, no exceptions. Battle Prowess * Please refrain from adding speculative content into the Battle Prowess section. While the section is based on the skills and talents seen and spoken of, we as users cannot take liberties with content. For example, assuming someone has skill in something without possibly knowing the truth of it as they have yet to either use it or the information has never been spoken of in series. Categorization * Appropriate categories needed for the articles pages are hardwired into the templates used in said pages. Thus, adding categories manually is not necessary. Currently, categories that are needed to be added manually are as follow: :#'Deceased' Fan Fiction & Fan Art # Fan fiction is not permitted on the articles. Keep all fanfiction on user pages and blogs. # Fan art is not permitted in any article page, however fanart may be uploaded as long as they are not used in any article other than your own user page. No pornographic images may be uploaded. Vandalism & Language # Removing referenced and proven content from the pages is considered vandalism. # This is an encyclopedia of information on Black Clover; we use official and correct terms in explanation on appearance. Vulgar and/or slang terms are not the preferred forms to use. Speculation # Do not speculate on the article pages. (Meaning if it is not stated or shown and cannot be properly referenced it is not a fact). Refer all speculation to the Watercooler. Source Referencing # All information added to articles on this site must be referenced, no exceptions. # The wiki's information should only come from manga, official material and from Yūki Tabata. # The primary source for references would be the manga. *If you are referencing a manga chapter, there is no need to describe your references. Simply put the reference, and the reader can go to the chapter or episode themselves. *Do not just put the chapter for a reference, put the page it happened on as well. *Once a page has more than 10 references, a scroll box must be added to the references section. This is done so the references don't take up too much space on the page. :*Most users tend to have problems with the scroll boxes, so just copy and paste this code onto the pages exactly like this: *The References should be in this style: Note: Some things on the same page will have the exact same reference in that case use this format. *For Duplicate Manga References: :*If you use the duplicate manga reference, the two or more things being referenced must have the exact same chapter and page. :*Also, once you place the initial Duplicate Reference: :*The next Duplicate References can just be Outside References # References to other manga series is not encouraged. Black Clover wiki is exclusively about Black Clover series. Capitalization of words In this wiki many words will appear in capitals letters. Do not change them. A list of such words are: :Spell names :Character names and aliases :Location names :Magic Knight(s) :Magic Emperor Plagiarism Do not provide works, data, and/or images of other sites to Black Clover Wikia if it may/will violate the terms of the Use and Policy of both the Wikia and the site in question. As the editors of their respective sites worked hard on their articles, it is unjust to copy and claim the information as their own without contributing credit to the original contributor. If anyone is caught plagiarizing from other sites without contributing their sources and/or violating their policy, the content will be removed. The user responsible for the content will be subjected to punishment depending on the severity of the plagiarized work. The punishment can range from a warning to permanent removal from Black Clover Wikia. Exceptions to the case include: the material contributed is by the original contributor that provided the information to both the sites, or have some form of approval from the site in question. Original artworks that are not claimed and/or distributed by any other sites (e.g. images edited from public distributed files, such as raw scans or manga Tankōbon) are excluded. In addition, official sites and shopping sites, such as auction sites or direct sale sites, and Black Clover Wikia sites of an alternative language are excluded as well. If anyone finds any information that is potentially plagiarized from sites other than the exceptions given in the last paragraph, please report to the active Admins. While stating why it is considered to be plagiarized and providing proof of plagiarized works is optional, it would greatly speed up the process of checking and allow the making of the final decisions. If you wish, you may also remove the plagiarized content yourself, but please do report and remove the plagiarized content only. Wiki Users Becoming a user on this Wiki won't take more than a minute! A user can provide many benefits to the Wiki and can contribute to create more partnership with other active users, which will make Black Clover Wiki grow. Do not use the information on this Wiki for personal gain or for vandalism. If there's a need to know how to create an account, this page will help. If there's a need to know how to edit the user page, this page will help, as well as the Black Clover Wikia users. Tense All portions of the articles should be kept in present tense with the exception of Trivia sections. Categories No useless or redundant or frivolous categories are allowed. Creating an Article Any user may create a new page; please keep this manual in mind when doing so. Character page Any and all characters in the Black Clover series may have his/her own page, as long as they meet the following criteria. *Must be involved in the story-line, meaning no background characters. In other words, if a character is only seen standing or sitting but does not interact or have any lines it is not worthy. Locations Any location that has been named and appeared in more than 1 chapters, can have its own article. Organizations Any organization that has a relevance to the storyline will have an article. Chapters All chapters will have their own articles, and they must maintain the same format that all other chapter pages have. An example for each one is the first manga chapter. Magic and Spells All magic and spells with official names will have their own articles. Any magic and spells that have not been given an official name in the chapters or by the author and publisher is considered speculation and should not have their own articles. Category:Policies